


Faiz同人－巧木：拉面和猫舌头

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Kudos: 7





	Faiz同人－巧木：拉面和猫舌头

巧坐在拉面店已经20分钟了。他用了10分钟才在只有六个选项的菜单里抉择出来，然后又花了5分钟多等面，最后的时间里他都在等着面凉。

因为巧有着空前绝后的猫舌头，所以即使他现在对着面吹凉气吹到腮帮子发酸，也没能把第一口送入口中。而且因为他连皮肤也很薄很敏感，因此不敢把脸太靠近冒着热气的碗，导致他进度很缓慢。估计着时间，巧刚把嘴巴放到面边上就嫌烫的缩了回去。也就只有在猫舌头这件事情上，巧才会在平日里发出这种小猫一样的呻吟声。

而坐在他对面的木场勇治则筷子夹着面一脸无可奈何又震惊稀奇的样子不知所措地看着巧的行为。要说他知道巧有猫舌头的事也不是第一次，但是这么严重的想都没想过。

“那个……”

巧过于专注所以并没去注意本来同桌的人，木场最后还是忍不住唤了他一声。

被打断的巧不甘愿的抬起头，他那种表情在平日里惹来过不少误会。

“如果怕烫的话，我们可以去吃韩国冷面的…”木场提议道。

其实他们今天只是偶遇，真的真的只是一个偶然。巧因为猜拳技术很烂又被注定去配送衣服，真理带着胜利去和理发店的朋友出门，启太郎则因为其中一个洗衣机坏掉而出门去维修采购。因为一家大工厂的全体工作服清洗，巧的机车差点就被压得开不动了。

从这里开去郊区的大工厂耗时耗油相当大，老板因为巧的态度而大肆数落。弄的巧的脸比以往还臭，他又累又不爽，想到家里没人没饭，才心血来潮去吃拉面。恰好遇到木场勇治，巧没兴趣为何其他两人不在，也没问为何木场那么闲，其实他压根就想一声不吭的离开，却被木场微笑着打了招呼。由此之邀，变成现在面对面坐着吃面的场景。

“不要。”

巧干脆利落的拒绝，“我想吃拉面。”

对于巧这种孩子气他接触并不多，因此倍感无语。但是转念木场不清楚自己为何要为这个人的事情影响，因此低头把筷子上凉掉的面送入口中，接着用热的汤和叉烧化入口中，这家店果然和杂志上谈到的一样好吃。

看着吃得津津有味的木场，巧显然按耐不住。他用牙咬了一口，结果热气呼像他的脸，面条有因为他手抖而碰到了嘴唇。顿时烫的巧浑身一震，吓得木场也瞬间挺直了身子。

“喂！老板，你的面都能把人的嘴巴灼伤了！”

巧抱怨的突然抬头大声说，结果发现老板不在台前。

此时收碗的小哥路过，听到后一脸看到怪人的眼神投来。

“你们这里的面都能烫掉牙了！”

“…等一会不就凉了吗…”小哥显然不想和这个看似挑事的人多接触，咕哝一句后不再理巧。

“可是我现在就想吃。”巧很是烦躁的顶回去，虽然他脑海深处感觉这对话在好几个店面用过。他只能叹口气继续吹。

木场不知道该接什么话，毕竟温柔的他不会在这种小事情上生气，所以刚才他差点以为巧要和店员吵起来而担心。

“你看起来今天心情很糟糕。”因为有点担心，所以木场声音放的比平日柔和很多的搭话。

“因为一天都很不顺。”巧多少因为对方的声音而安静下来。

因为巧的性格直率，所以对于面这种事情自然也会很直接地表达出来。但是巧内在还是温柔的，因此他看到木场被自己影响到后其实内心有些歉意。

“抱歉…你吃，不用等我。”他看到对方没有怎么下去的面说到，低头继续等面凉。

看着这种好似小孩子的表现，木场无声的笑了笑。他觉得自己总是和巧有着不解的缘分，虽然彼此并不是老在一起的老友，却总是会阴差阳错的相遇，就好像好几条线搭在一起织起来一张半透明的网。

“对了，”木场想到了什么，其身走向柜台。

巧奇怪的看过去，之见木场和老板说了什么，于是老板犹犹豫豫的回到了厨房。

看着面似乎好了很多，于是巧吃了一小口，虽然还是热的他一哆嗦一哆嗦的。后面的动作就是他灌了几口凉水安抚自己的舌头。

此时木场回来后带着一个盆，里面装了冰块和凉水。

“这样凉的快，我管老板借的。”说完他把巧的拉面碗放入了盆里，巧只是有些不知道如何回应的接收对方的好意。随后木场用筷子挑了一点面放入备用的碗里，尝了一下，觉得凉了才告诉巧。

“…你还真是老好人，”巧感觉有点想笑出来的错觉，口吻也轻松很多。

“是…吗…？”虽然可以反驳，只是木场并没有想要反驳的冲动，他也只是苦笑着应付过去。

但木场看到巧的笑容，感觉那是过去几次见面时巧偶尔露出来的一面，他觉得这样挺好。在初来相遇的几次，他觉得巧是一个很直接表达自己心情的人，不好相处，但误会下却是一个可以推心置腹的人。这是木场所羡慕的，也是他想守护的。

两个人吃过面以后迅速交钱走人，因为对于这样吃拉面的方法，对于老板来讲还真是失礼。巧似乎又有点不开心，但是他很感谢木场的帮助。说来，巧也是能直率表达感谢的人，虽然很少见。

木场在边上的摊位还请巧吃了刨冰，喜欢凉食的巧难以掩饰的表现出很开心的样子，这种心情转变和别扭的小孩子一样让木场不自觉的笑了起来。

果然，还是想保护人类。

巧回到菊池洗衣店时，已经是和木场分开后一小时。他还废了很大功夫保养了一下自己的爱车。真理还没回来，启太郎在试用新的洗衣机。在巧回来时，启太郎就连忙炫耀起来这台新的多好用，洗出来的衣服多白净，巧只能左耳朵进右耳朵出，好在今天店里暂停休业一天。

只是，回到房间后，巧觉得似乎今日并没有想象的那么糟糕。


End file.
